


Patching You Up

by Pagan_Ajay4



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Ajay4/pseuds/Pagan_Ajay4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a guy that is able to take over outposts single handedly he really is just a kid and a klutz. (Implied Pagan/Ajay)</p><p>Based of this Artwork by Djkaeru on Tumblr</p><p>http://djkaeru.tumblr.com/post/108460354835/pagan-couldnt-lose-sight-of-you-for-even-1-min</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patching You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djkaeru (fields)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields/gifts).



Hello everyone. Alright so this is a small vignette from the game FarCry 4. Disclaimer I sadly don't own anything though if I did I would write in the Pagan Min Campaign after you sit for 15 minutes just to see what Pagans version of shooting some God-damned guns would be like.

In other news these vignettes are based off drawings of the talented Djkaeru on Tumlr and without them I would have no inspirations to write.

 

* * *

 

 

There was loud shouting and the crack of gun shots flying through the air as Ajay ran through the courtyard past the fountains up the stairs and starts scaling the wall up to the balcony. Pagan walked out onto the veranda just in time for Ajay to hop over to stand in front of him. "My my my boy... there is a easier way to come see me you know. Its called a front door and its always wide open to you. But if climbing up my balcony like a misbehaving monkey is more your style then so be it." He was silenced before he could continue by a soft kiss and a hug. "Ohhhh I see I see... no worries dearest boy. All is well. Come lets eat something not skewered on a filthy stick and drink some of my best bourbon. " At the silent nod from the boy he pulled him inside for the night. The guards down below were confused as hell but shrug and continue on with there jobs. Just another day in the life of guarding King Min. Stop the bus. Not shoot. Shoot and defend the out posts. Get shot for shooting at Ajay Ghale for taking over outposts. They just couldnt win. 

 

The next morning Ajay stretched back popping as he rose from the hot pink silk sheets of the royal bed and away from the warm arms that were around him. " I best get going before Amita and Sabal start to wonder where my allegiances lie." See you later? Pagan waves him off patting his cheek and nods. "Do be careful my dear boy." 

Ajay laughs and gets up slipping on his shoes walking backwards out to the balcony as he speaks. "Im always careful. Your talking to the Golden Paths ultimate warrior here. Im the best, the sneakiest, there is nothing that catches me off......!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!" Pagan just sat there and smiles as he watches Ajay hit the the rail and fall backwards over it into his rose bushes then cry out and cusses. 

 

Thats how they ended up with Pagan wrapping one of Ajays many wounds. "I just can't lose sight of you for even one minute, could I?" Ajay grumbles head turned away. "Oh you never did finish your tirade of how amazingly clumsy you are." Ajay turns to him glaring. "Ohhhhhh shut up!" 

 

* * *

 

Please by all means send me reviews. Or ideas that you would like to see. I sometimes if the prompt sounds interesting enough or spurs inspiration I may post it :3


End file.
